


Truth or Dare

by ChaseChick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseChick/pseuds/ChaseChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Stydia Fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

 

Stiles couldn’t believe that they had managed to defeat the Dread Doctors and live to tell the tale. They had somehow even managed to save Mason when they were told the odds were impossible. Malia had subdued her mother, Hayden had successfully joined as a member of the pack, they’d even discovered more about Parrish. Stiles had even gotten two acceptance letters in the past week, one from Stanford was especially important, especially if Lydia decided to attend. 

He brought his ambling Jeep to a stop in front of the McCall house and grabbed the grocery bags of goodies he’d brought along for the occasion. Deciding it was time to celebrate and with Mrs. McCall working the night shift the group decided to have a small get together and relax. Stiles didn’t bother knocking and just let himself in as he had done countless times before. “Honey I’m home!” He shouted out to the house chuckling.

“Sweetheart!” Scott answered jokingly hands against his chest as he walked into the entry from the kitchen and took a bag from Stiles. In the kitchen Stiles’s bags of chips and snacks were stacked neatly next to the pizza and soda as well as the bottle of champagne that Lydia had insisted they have. 

Stiles grabbed a handful of M&Ms from the bowl popping them one at a time into his mouth. “When is everyone else getting here?” he said around the mouthful of candy.

Scott gave him his trademark smirk at his lack of manners. “Any minute I would guess. So?” Scott gave him a prompting look.

“So what?” Stiles said walking to the other side of the room playing dumb.

“Lydia?!” Scott probed.

Stiles’s face turned a lovely shade a pink at the mention of the banshee. “Lydia what? We are just friends.” He answered as he scraped at the grout on the tile on the counter with his thumbnail studiously avoiding Scott’s puppy eyes.

“Oh come on! You two text more than Kira and I ever did! Not to mention I never see one of you without the other. Has she been staying at your place?” Scott sniffed as he moved toward Stiles.

“We’re just good friends. And she only stayed over once because her mother didn’t want to leave her alone again and I agree!” Stiles moved over to the bowl of chips and scooped a handful before walking away from Scott into the living room.

“I’m so going to win the bet!” Scott muttered as he followed behind his lanky friend.

“What bet?” Stiles asked as he paused with a chip halfway to his mouth, forgotten.

“We have a bet going on in the pack when you’ll both finally get your head out of your asses and get together. Derek and Isaac are even in on it too! Kira told me I’d better text her the moment it happens.” Stiles resumed eating his chip and shook his head at his friends antics. He was happy to see some life in Scott. He’d been a little depressed being single again as Kira had set out on her path of self discovery, he’d let him have this one thing, for now.

Stiles was pulled from his musings by a soft knock on the door. Scott leapt agilely over the back of the couch effortlessly and went to answer it. “Damn werewolves.” Stiles answered as he stumbled ungracefully to his feet. Moments later Liam, Mason and Hayden entered the house. Stiles tried careening his neck to see if he could spot Lydia’s small stature anywhere. Scott smirked behind his hand knowing exactly who he was looking for. 

“Looking for someone?” a voice announced right next to his ear causing Stiles to jump and fall back against the wall. Lydia stood with her hip cocked out to the side in an exceedingly short skirt and giggled at Stiles’s startled response.

“Jesus! Give a man some warning would you?” He asked in mock anger and rubbed the back of his sore elbow. Lydia moved over to assist him and examined his elbow giving it an exaggerated soft kiss and a pat as if it were a serious injury. Stiles could feel the blush rapidly creeping up his neck. Thankfully the rest of the group had moved into the kitchen but Stiles did see Scott peeking from around the corner. Malia slipped quietly in the room behind them and gave him a small smile and a shrug before following behind them into the kitchen.

The group congregated around the food talking and simply enjoying the company. The group toasted plastic cups filled with champagne to a job well done. Music thumped softly in the room and Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so happy, perhaps the champagne was going to his head but he thought he kept feeling Lydia’s eyes on him. Her hands had brushed against him more times tonight than he thought was normal. 

After a few hours the group had moved into the living room to continue their celebration when someone brought up the idea of playing a game. “C’mon it will be fun!” Liam insisted to the group. Stiles rolled his eyes at the youth. “C’mon Scott you first!” Liam insisted and for whatever idiotic reason Scott chose to amuse him. 

“Okay. Truth.” Scott answered. Stiles rolled his eyes again.

“You shouldn’t do that your eyes will get stuck that way.” Lydia leaned in and whispered into his ear causing him to suppress a shiver that ran down his entire body at her closeness.

Liam paused for a moment clearly not expecting Scott to go with the truth option. “If you could go back in time to when Peter bit you would you change anything?”

The room fell into a hush as they anxiously awaited Scott’s answer. He thought about it quietly for a moment before shaking his head, “No. It’s made me who I am and I’ve met some amazing people along the way.” 

“Okay your turn.” Liam motioned for Scott to go next. 

Scott’s eyes roamed the room. “Mason truth or dare?”

Mason looked startled to be in the limelight. He had been a little quiet since his discovery of being the beast. “Dare.” He set his lips in a determined thin line.

Scott thought about it for a moment, “I dare you to eat a jalapeno without getting a drink after for one minute!” Scott felt amused at his suggestion.

After watching Mason squirm and sweat and then finally gulp down a gallon of water Mason chose Lydia, he was still dabbing the tears from his eyes as he asked “Lydia, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” She answered primly and scooted forward on the couch next to Stiles.

Mason obviously didn’t think she’d choose dare so he took a moment to ponder something when Liam leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Hayden, Malia and Scott could obviously hear and they were beaming at Liam’s suggestion. “Are you sure?” Stiles heard Mason ask Liam who nodded his head eagerly.  
“If she kills me I’m going to kill you.” He retorted before licking his lips nervously. “Lydia I dare you to kiss Stiles, and I mean kiss kiss, not like a brother kiss.” He cowered back after stumbling over his words in nervousness.

Lydia shifted on the couch next to Stiles who sat unmoving, his palms began to sweat and he could hear the thundering of his heart in his ears. He paused a moment to glance at Malia who gave him a small understanding nod. Lydia clasped her small hand in his for a moment and gave it a reassuring squeeze. His eyes met hers and, was it him or were her eyes a different shade of emerald? 

He watched her lick her thick lips and he held his breath in anticipation. “You held your breath.” She whispered into his ear. Stiles waited for her to make the first move, it was her dare however. She surprised him when she slid nimbly onto his lap and tangled her hands in his thick hair. Her lips touched his softly at first and then with a little more insistence. The contact set all other thoughts straight out of Stiles’s head, and for once his mind was quiet.

He eagerly responded to the kiss and she used his momentary pause to draw breath to slip her tongue in his mouth. He moaned at the contact and involuntarily brought one hand into her strawberry blond locks the other moved to grip her hip which she ground into him. 

Stiles was pulled from his moment when the room erupted in cheers and Lydia pulled out of the kiss. She didn’t climb off his lap, instead choosing to rest her forehead against his and catch her breath. When he met her eyes again them seemed hesitant like she didn’t know what to think.

“Ly-Lydia.” Stiles croaked his voice husky and deep. “Can I talk to you for moment?” She simply nodded and slid off his lap and held her hand out to him. She led him out to the back porch for the semblance of privacy since most of them could all hear them anyway.

“So, what’d you want to talk about?” She asked as she swung her arm innocentlywhere their hands were still strung together.

He had momentarily forgotten they were still holding hands and upon realizing it he used it and pulled her back into his arms and pressed his lips to hers again. For a moment the world fell away again. “This.” He answered after a moment . He brushed the pad of his thumb over her swollen lips. 

“Personally there are other things I think we can do with that mouth.” She added as she placed a soft kiss on his neck causing him to lean back against the wall with a thud. 

“Lydia… as much as this is my entire fantasy coming true. I need to know…” He trailed off and she stopped sensing his seriousness. He held both of her hands in his rubbing small circles against her soft skin with his slightly calloused thumbs.

“Stiles, you are my best friend.”

His heart dropped for a moment. Friend. Lydia could sense his mood and hurried on to continue. “And you are so much more. You believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself. You make me laugh, hold me when I cry...” She trailed off unable to continue for a moment.

He could feel the tears prick his eyes and didn’t move his hands from Lydia's to brush them away. He simply stood there watching her transfixed as if she was a fiery angel sent to the Earth just for him. She held him in the palm of her hand and could break him or make him with her next words. “And I’m in love with you okay?” She finished in a thick whisper as her emotions finally betrayed her.

“Damn right I’m okay with that.” He said before bringing his hands to cup her face and crush his lips to hers. Her moan into his mouth was nearly his undoing and he pivoted their positions to softly push her against the wall. He moved one of his hands into her hair and the other to hold his weight off of her.

“Eh hem. Am I interrupting something here?” Scott said as he leaned against the door they’d just moved from with his trademark smirk plastered on.

Stiles once again startled and pulled away. Lydia simply laughed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug which he eagerly returned.

“Maybe.” Lydia answered for him. All at once they heard a thunder of applause and cheers from inside the McCall house.

“So did you win the bet?” Stiles asked.


End file.
